feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Buildcraft 3
Buildcraft 3 is a mod which allows you to automate your Minecraft world. It adds pipes for transportation of items, liquids, and energy. Buildcraft also adds many machines for automated tasks. Gears Gears are components used to make Engines as well as machines such as a Quarry or Automatic Crafting Table. Forestry adds Tin, Copper and Bronze gears for its machines, while Thermal Expansion adds Tin, Copper and Invar Gears. Pipes The Pipes are used to transport items, liquids and power. You can connect them to a quarry, chest, pump etc. The general idea of pipes: They are used to transfer liquids, energy or items. Transport Pipes: *Wooden Pipe: Used to extract items from chests, furnaces and other blocks with inventory spaces and place them in connected pipes or inventories. It connects to any kind of pipe except for other wooden pipes, conductive pipes, or waterproof pipes. It must be powered by a buildcraft engine, the more powerfull the engine the more items it takes out at once. The most commonly used engine to power is the redstone engine. *Cobblestone Pipe: Basic item transport pipe. It connects to any other transport pipe, except for the Stone, Conductive and Waterproof. *Stone Pipe: Basic item transport pipe aswell. It connects to any other transport pipe, except for the Cobblestone, Conductive and Waterproof. *Sandstone Pipe: Sandstone pipes connect to other kinds of transport pipes, allowing stone and cobblestone pipes to connect, but will not connect to machines. *Iron Pipe: This is used to make the piping go one way. This allows you to have 5 input pipes, and 1 output. The pipes which have a solid fill are the inputs, the other one is the output. *Golden Pipe: This pipe accelerates items passing through it. *Diamond Pipe: This pipe is a filter used for sorting items passing through it. If you right-click on it, a GUI will open. You'll see six colors, corresponding to the colors of the diamond pipe's six possible directions. If you put items in the slots, those items will only go to that color of the pipe. *Obsidian Pipe: This pipe will suck up items that drop near the pipe, using any engine will cause it to pick up items from area of 3x3x3. Waterproof Transport Pipes *Waterproof Wooden Pipe: This will extract liquids from a tank or machine with an internal tank. It must be powered by an engine. *Waterproof Cobblestone Pipe: Basic liquid transport. It will not interact with stone pipe. *Waterproof Stone Pipe: Basic liquid transport. It will not interact with cobblestone pipe. *Waterproof Iron Pipe: Forces pipe contents to flow in one direction. An iron pipe can have as many as five inputs, but only one output. The pipe faces that have a solid fill are the inputs, the other one is the output. *Waterproof Golden Pipe: This pipe transports the liquids twice as fast and it has greater capacity. Conductive Pipes *Wooden Conductive Pipe: This pipe, when connected to an engine, will output power. Wooden pipes cannot connect to other wooden pipes. *Stone Conductive Pipe: Basic power transport. It loses 1% of the power per block. *Golden Conductive Pipe. This pipe transports power at the same speed as the stone, but it'll only lose 0.01% of the power per block. Machines In Buildcraft, there are some cool machines to speed up everything. *Quarry: This machine will mine an area down to bedrock for you. *Mining Well: This machine will dig straight down and ejects the blocks out of the top. *Pump: This machine, when powered by engines, will pump liquids and transport them through waterproof pipes. *Automatic Crafting Table: This machine, when supplied a recipe and ingredients, will pump out crafted items, place a chest nearby with required items as a buffer. *Tank: This tank will store liquids, including lava, water, oil and fuel. *Refinery: This machine, when powered by a Stirling engine or better, will convert oil into fuel, which is much more efficient. Builders These builders allow you to scan a certain area, and let it build it somewhere else. *Landmarks: You can use these to select an area for the Quarry and Filler and architect. *Blueprint: This is used to save the scanned area. It stores the actual block type. *Template Drawing Table: This is the "scanner" to scan the area outlined by the landmarks. It produces templates. *Template: This stores the area. It basically stores if there is a block or not,the actual information of the type of block is lost. *Architect Table: It produces blueprints. *Builder: This machine will build the thing on the blueprint, it shows in the GUI what materials are needed. Engines These engines are used to power the machines, builders and pull items out of inventories such as chests, furnaces, macerators etc. Forestry adds more of these engines to the game, such as the electrical engine which can consumes IC2 power(EU), and converts it to BC power(MJ). Engines turn on when they are powered by redstone. The show an animation of the head moving back and forth. One to and from motion is one cycle. Engines build up heat over time. Redstone engines cannot explode if they are connected to anyting that saccepts energy,but all other engines can explode if they run out of water. *Redstone Engine: This is the cheapest engine, it has to be powered by a redstone current to work. It pulls one item each cycle. *Stirling Engine: This is engine is a bit better than the redstone engine. It can be used to power a quarry, refinery and more. It uses any burnable item as fuel, it has to be powered by a redstone current to work. *Combustion Engine: This is the most powerful engine from buildcraft 3. It uses lava, oil or fuel along with a redstone signal to operate. A combustion engine will explode with a radius of that of a TNT if not properly cooled. Provide the engine water with pipes or manually fill it with buckets can prevent the explosions. It can be used to run Quarries, Refineries and more. The most efficient way to power a quarry/refinery is by burning fuel. The output power can be extracted with a wooden conductive pipe. For other engines refer to the corresponding mod page. References Buildcraft Wiki Category:BuildCraft 3 Category:Feed The Beast Beta Pack A Category:Direwolf20 Mod Pack Category:Mindcrack Modpack Category:Magic World